Love the Dream, Try and Not Love Her
by AriellaRose
Summary: After Spike arrives Angel is told by someone very close yet not to him how Spike got there in a dream...coungcorcough...A bit fluffy yet not...


Title: Love the Dream, Try and Not Love Her  
  
Summary: After Spike arrives Angel is told by someone very fimiliar to him how he got there in a dream...*coung*cor*cough*...  
  
AN: This is right after the first eppy Conviction of the 5th season...This is how I think Spike got alive but dead and there ya know..Also I haven't read the spoilers but I could care less if anyone mentions them in reviews, I'm hoping this gets reviewed but I could care less considering it's just something that came to me after watching the first eppy...I OWN NO ONE...  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
*************  
  
Angel held his head in his hands, eyes shut sitting at his new desk. He'd ordered everyone out of the room after knocking Spike out. He knew the blonde had a soul but he just couldn't help it. Every reason to hate the vampire that was unconscious on his couch had come back to him when he saw him.   
  
The current head of Wolfram 'n' Hart took a deep breath despite not needing it and put his head down on his desk. Eyes still shut and thoughts drifting away from everything around him.  
  
*************  
  
Angel's eyes popped open and he found himself in his old bed. He was lying and looking at the ceiling. He sat up and found himself in black clothes but non-business like clothes. He heard giggling and looked from his attire to where he heard the giggling.  
  
A huge smile spread across his face. Cordelia sat at the foot of his bed Indian style with a huge grin on her face. Her dark eyes were lit up with happiness and her hair hung as long as it was when he first saw her in Los Angeles at that actor party. She was dressed in tight jeans and a black belly shirt. She reminded him of a child on Christmas morning.   
  
"Did you like him?" She asked in her sweet voice.  
  
"Like who? What are you talking about?" He asked in response not taking his eyes off the former Sunnydale May Queen.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Spike!"  
  
"Spike?" He watched as she crawled up beside him resting her head on his shoulder. He saw her smirk then jumped up out of the bed. "YOU! You sent Spike?"  
  
Her smile was gone now and her eyes still shinned bright but she had a bit of a confused look on her face. "Yeah!" She lye down on her side head in her right hand. She was looking right in his eyes.   
  
His eyes widened a bit. "How? Why? How?"   
  
"Why did you ask how twice?"  
  
Angel frowned. "I didn't ask how twice."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "Yes you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"I did not."  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Sure, believe whatever you want but the truth is you did too."   
  
Angel glared. "Fine! Will you answer the questions now?"  
  
She bit her lip for a second. "Sure I guess." She shrugged.   
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Oh right!" She smiled. "Well I was looking at her memories and I could tell you missed us, mostly her a lot. So I decided to try and make people sorta like her be around you, Spike reminded me of her in his own special way, but I get him."  
  
Angel had a very un-readable look on his face. "Spike reminded you of yourself."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not of me, but of her."   
  
"Why do you call yourself her?" He sat on a chair facing her.   
  
Cordelia, she only wanted to be called Cordelia not Cordy or Cor like Angel would normally call her, glanced at the floor then at her champion. "I'm just the seer in her. I didn't come to her till she meet you. I know what she would think and can go into her memories but I'll never be her."  
  
Angel nodded. "I still don't understand why you're in my dreams alive, sorta and she's still in coma."  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath. Why was he asking these questions suddenly, she thought to herself. "I'm not sure why. Although I think it has something to do with the fact that the seer and champion will always be attached or connected I should say, coma or not. Since I'm the seer part of her I'm here, in your dreams, the only time you could see me for some reason."  
  
Angel frowned. "If you don't know why you're my dreams since Cordy went into coma then how did you know what the powers want and don't want?"   
  
She glanced at the floor again but for a shorter time then last time. "I still get the visions and sometimes it's like I can hear someone in side my head telling me what to do, what they would do actually. Of course none of this happens when you're awake because the only time I can remember is in your dreams. It's like when you fall asleep or are knocked out," she smirked, "I'm awake."  
  
"Then how do you know what's going on in the world?"  
  
Cordelia took another deep breath. "Well my dreams sorta show everything you see and I hear what you hear and I can sorta peek into people's thoughts when you're around them so I really know what's going on. Also can sorta control, well push ideas or thoughts into there heads but they of course think they thought it? I can do that to the person around you that is why Harm wasn't really concerned about my being in coma. I didn't want her to be sad just to be her, Harm."   
  
Angel gave her a questioning look.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Trust me she was creaming inside I heard it, almost went deaf from it. She sounded so in pain, I couldn't stand it plus I don't want her to be sad about little me." She smiled suddenly. "Speaking of reading people did you know Wesley still-"  
  
"No!" He held his hand up. "I don't want to know what any of them think."  
  
"What about Eve?" She smirked.   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Angel wanted to glance away from her eyes. Those eyes! Those eyes could look at him and make him feel like they knew everything about him. Where he'd really been, what he was thinking and, and other things.   
  
"Good to know you aren't interested cause I think she and Spike or possibly Gunn would be perfect with her."  
  
"With her?" Angel's eyes darkened.  
  
Cordelia nodded then realization flashed in her eyes. "Oh trust she's a real woman and all that plus those two dance around evil with out knowing it and even though she's not technically evil sorta I think her and one of those two would be good together. Even though she does remind me of Lilah a bit I don't think her and Wes would hit it off I'm pretty sure he still has it in for Fred who I think is developing a crush on that guy who's always hanging around her but this is just me talking." She smirked. (AN: I have know idea who's gonna end up with who but those people just seemed to fit in my opinion even though I really like Gunn and Grew or Faith, any one but Fred, don't even get me starter on that girl, nothing against the actress but the character is a whole different matter, should hook up but I'm not sure if any of them will or anything like that, seriously just me talking *smirk* Also Angel is for Cor, Buff or Faith and those three only again in my opinion, Cordy's currently on the top considering..matters...Sorry about this, on with the fic..)  
  
Angel just nodded giving her that look she knew too well.   
  
Cordelia just shrugged. "I was just saying." She frowned suddenly. "Or possibly babbling but that's such a Willow thing to do."   
  
Angel raised his eyebrow.  
  
She glared. "Don't give me that look mister non hot hair anymore."  
  
Angel frowned and put a hand to his hair. "What about my hair?"  
  
"You're kidding me right." Cordelia looked as if what she was going to say were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Angel frowned deeper.   
  
"I think it looks horrible, way to evil for the soul filled sexy beast you are underneath those clothes. I loved the way it used to be, you wouldn't have changed it if she were awake, probably mostly because she'd always be running her fingers though it." She smirked with that look he'd seen on her before.  
  
If vampires could blush he'd be the darkest shade of red there was and she knew it. He glared but couldn't help but smirk a little.   
  
Cordelia smiled huge.   
  
"That's the Cordy I know and love." He smirked.  
  
Her smile dropped and her eyes went a bit dark, she looked away from him. "I've told you this before, I'm not her and you don't love me. You never loved the seer, just the seer you loved Cordelia Chase, former May Queen, Queen C, the bitch that decided to change because of me."  
  
Angel looked down. "I'm sorry I-"  
  
"It's alright," she cut him off. She got off the bed and started stretching when a yawn escaped her.   
  
A thought crossed the vampires' mind suddenly (AN: Not like that people, this is only PG-13 and I'm beginning to think it should be lower but not). "How?"  
  
"Whaaat?" She yawned again.  
  
"How did you get Spike here? He did just appear when I opened that envelope and that amulet dropped to the floor." Angel frowned.  
  
"Who did you give that amulet to?" Cordelia sat back on the bed.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"And she couldn't have used it, you know that but-"  
  
"She gave it to Spike!" Angel's eyes widened.  
  
"By god I think he's got it!" She giggled.  
  
Angel wasn't impressed but couldn't help but smile at her. "But why did he come back now? Why not before? Plus Willow said he died in Sunnydale and none of them were going back there, ever."  
  
"Well Willow can't control or know what Buffy, Xander and Dawn do all the time now can she?"  
  
Angel frowned. "Why did they go back? They could've gotten hurt." He sounded angry yet concerned and he was obviously trying to hide it.   
  
Cordy rolled her eyes. "Remember the whole hero thing that they all have in them. Plus Buffy felt pretty bad about not giving you the amulet back and..."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"She was really hoping he might still be alive down there, but of course she was wrong."   
  
"Should I tell her he is back?" He got up and started pacing around the room.   
  
Cordelia looked down. "I don't think you should but it's your choice. I think you should see if he wants her to know."  
  
Angel nodded. He looked at her when the room got a bit dark. "Cordelia?"  
  
"You're waking up."  
  
"Right I should-"  
  
"Wish my sweet dreams." She said suddenly.   
  
"Sweet dreams my love." He whispered the last part.  
  
"Angel I-" Her slightly angry voice was cut off.  
  
*************  
  
Angel sat straight up in his office chair and saw an angry blonde vampire glaring at him. He glared right back at him. "Should have killed you instead of knocking you out." He said in a low voice knowing only vampire ears could hear him.   
  
"Should've staked ya in your poofy sleep, peaches."  
  
Angel glared wondering why his seer had to choose Spike of all people.  
  
*************  
  
Well that's all folks, hehe...Seriously thought that's it and I really mean it, there isn't even going to be another chapter..Well, please exuse all typos, never mention Fred to me, and please review if you wana, I'm not gonna beg...Hope you enjoyed the fic..That sounded kinda lame..Oh well...oooh, he's a gohst, well that difently makes this fan fiction, hit fiction hint.. 


End file.
